1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to a technology for controlling a screen display according to a tilt of an electronic device.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Portable electronic devices often have limitations on their display sizes in light of the portability and functions thereof. For example, the display size of a smart phone may be determined based on a hand size of a user, and the display size of a smart wrist watch may be determined based on wrist size of the user in determining wearability.
In general, one image or function may be provided through one display. Although a technology of splitting the screen, i.e., a split screen display, and providing various images is used, the use of a split screen display is often limited in a portable electronic device because the display size of the portable electronic device is limited.
Accordingly, in order to provide an image or function different from an image or function currently being displayed, a separate input should be received from the user.